Legends of Equestria: Disconnected
by Autumn273
Summary: Legends of Equestria is an MMORPG where the player can explore the mythical world of Equestria as a pony race of their choice, beloved by a small but dedicated following of players around the world. However, things change when a new update is released...


I trudged along the cluttered forest path, wandering aimlessly through the Evershade. My surroundings were distorted by twisted vines, creeping roots, and crooked trees moaning in the wind. I squinted, trying to see through what little dim light the thick canopy provided.

It's only been a few months since we came here but already it feels like a lifetime. Though everything in this world is similar to the game I used to play, there are still so many noticeable differences. And yet, I already know this place like the back of my hand...err, I guess it's hoof now. A small part of me was still looking around, mentally keeping track of landmarks so I could find my way back to Ponydale. I chuckled, tears welling up in my eyes,

"It's not like I'm planning to come back out. At least...not the same."

I shook my head and wiped my tears away. I had already made up my mind and I wasn't about to back out. This was the only way.

I trot onwards, my silver armor clanking against my body. I honestly don't know why I brought it with me. It's just natural for me to wear it whenever I come here. Must have developed a habit. It doesn't matter. I won't need it for what I'm about to do.

A few minutes later, I reached a fog ridden canyon with a rickety rope bridge the only thing allowing passage over it. I looked over the edge, gazing down into the clouded depths below. If I crossed this bridge, I'd be breaking one of the greatest rules the Council had made. I paused, hesitating. This was my last chance to escape, to abandon this foolish, selfish plan. There were still so many questions left unanswered! So many things to look forward to! We could still find a way back home...

I stepped forward, "After all that's happened here, I can't go back. This world has taken too much from me."

I made my way across the bridge, becoming more determined with each step I took. But with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company, I kept thinking of the others and how they would react to my choice. I bit my lip. Now wasn't the time to think about that...I didn't want to think about that.

I reached the other side, making sure to keep my distance from the pack of rabid timberwolves nearby. They weren't the creatures I came here for.

"Where is she?" I muttered under my breath.

It was rare nowadays for creatures to de-spawn or glitch and it's doubtful anypony defeated her. No pony has been allowed to come here since it's been deemed unsafe by the Council. Besides, everypony's been too scared to go this deep into the Evershade, much less face her. The price of death was too high.

"So where..."

My thoughts were interrupted by the ground beneath my hooves shaking. I listened and looked around, finding the source of the sudden earthquake. It was her.

Towering over me, covered in ruby and golden scales stood the mother of all monsters. The level 65 dragon. Big Bertha.

Her ivory teeth glistened in the moonlight as she let out a mighty roar, announcing her dominance to the sleepy woods. She began to sharpen her claws, preparing herself for her midnight hunt.

I was just out of her line of sight, hidden by a nearby boulder. I sighed. This was it. It's now or never. I shed my armor, letting it fall with a clank.

She turned, the sound alerting her to my presence and grinned when she caught sight of her next prey. Stepping out, I watched her bear her fangs and charged towards me, eyes full of a ferocious hunger that could never be quenched.

I could only smile, letting my tears flow as I closed my eyes, ready to embrace my fate as I whispered my final plea.

"Forgive me, my friends...I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! Autumn273 here and wow...it's been a while. Things have gotten pretty hectic in my life recently but hey, at least I'm not dead/inactive. Whoo hoo! Anyways, I'm happy to present to you LoE Disconnected! Unfortunately I can't guarantee consistent updates since I'm super picky with my writing...but I'll try to get the chapters out as fast as I can. Remember to leave a review letting me know what you think, asking me any questions you have and giving me some critique. I'm always looking for ways to improve and it really helps the writing process when I know people are actually reading my stories. Remember to stay positive and always look on the bright side of things! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
